The present invention relates to a closure for necked containers, equipped with a puncher and a dripper, hermetically sealing containers. Devices of the said type which are known and dispensers are likewise known which are capable of containing, separately, two diverse substances; of allowing, in a simple and fast manner, the mixing of substances and of dosing or dispensing mixture.